Caught in a storm
by The Blonde Haired Goose
Summary: Blaine has an interview at Vogue, but when he arrives way too early and finds out there's a storm on the way he has to stay in the office all day, with the only other person there, a young designer named Kurt.


"I don't like the look of those clouds, Blaine. Are you sure you wanna go out?" The fact that Cooper actually sounded worried should have warned Blaine about the seriousness of the situation, but as he was still half asleep when he had said it, he barely noticed he talked at all. "I'm sure I'll be fine," he muttered, pulling on his coat and picking up his bag. It wasn't every day you had an interview at Vogue, after all. He could handle a little rain.

He was wrong. He was so incredibly wrong. By the time he had fought his way downtown to the Vogue offices he was soaking and freezing and shivering. He was also very early. Taking the lift up to the right floor he realized he was probably the only person in the building. "Hello?" he called out tentatively. It seemed like not even the receptionists had come in to work. Looking out the window he realized why.

Dark clouds were covering the sky, rain was hitting the ground hard, and a bolt of lightning lit up the world, immediately followed by a wave of thunder. Looking down towards the ground Blaine could make out the trees bending under the force of the wind. "What are you doing here?" asked a surprised voice behind him, making Blaine jump.

Spinning around he found the source of the voice. "I had an interview, but it doesn't look like anyone came in today…" Blaine trails off, staring at the beautiful man in front of him. He was tall, with perfectly coiffed brown hair that looked soft as feathers. His skin had a pale glow to it, making it seem like there was a light shining from his insides, lighting up the world around him. His eyes were the most amazing things Blaine had ever seen. They were blue and grey, with specks of yellow and brown in the middle.

"Well, of course no one came in today. Didn't you see the news?" Thoughts of colorful eyes and pale, delicate skin disappeared at the sound of his voice. Feeling as if he might swallow his tongue if he attempted to speak, Blaine just shook his head. "There's a storm coming. Everyone's been told to stay at home," the man explained.

"Oh," was the only thing Blaine managed to say, before remembering Cooper's words and digging in his pockets for his phone. 18 missed calls, all from Cooper. He was just about to call him back when 'Teenage dream' blasted out of his speakers as Cooper called for the nineteenth time. Blushing furiously at the sight of the man's grin he answered it. He barely got to say hello before Cooper was yelling in his ear about 'irresponsibility and how terrified he had been and how he had to come home right away.'

"I'm already at Vogue, Coop, don't worry about me. I'll be fine. I'll just stay here until it calms down out there, and then I'll come home." Looking back at the beautiful man again he could tell that his grin had widened. "But that could be hours from now!" Blaine rolled his eyes and was thankful his brother couldn't see him. "Then I'll be home in a few hours, _mom_."

"Shut up Blainey boy, you know I just want you to be safe. Are you alone there? Did everyone except you actually turn on their TV this morning?"

"I'm not alone, but yeah, nearly everyone got the message. There's just me and one other person here. But I've got to go now, bye." He hung up before Cooper could start invading his privacy again with some embarrassing question or another. Invading Blaine's privacy seemed to be his favorite hobby.

"Demanding boyfriend?" asked the man amusedly once Blaine had slipped his phone back into his pocket. "More like insane brother. I'm single." He had no idea why he felt the need to give up that piece of information. He didn't even know if this guy was gay. "What about you?" Dammit. He had to stop asking questions like that. "Same. But my insane brother is in the army, so I don't have to deal with his questions. His equally insane ex-girlfriend and my best friend and roommate is another thing though. I'm Kurt, by the way."

"I'm Blaine," he said, a smile stretched across his face. "I can't believe I got to know your relationship status before I got to know your name," laughed Blaine. "Well, that's how it is these days isn't it? We waste no time."

"Yeah, I guess," said Blaine jokingly. "So what do we do now? Do we just… wait it out?" Kurt shrugged. "I guess. I mean, what else can we do?" Blaine looked around the office, taking in his surroundings for the first time. It wasn't quite as glamorous as he had expected the Vogue headquarters to be, but he guessed it could have been worse. He had experienced worse. A lot worse, in fact. The summer he had worked at his fathers company still made him shudder.

"Yeah, I know, this place is sort of dull. Just loads of desks and papers," said Kurt, yawning, before an excited grin spreads across his face. "But just wait until you see the closet!" Kurt grabbed Blaine's hand and pulled him around the corner, down a hallway and into a huge room filled with clothes. There wasn't a single spot on the entire wall that wasn't filled with colorful clothing. In one of the corners stood a desk covered in drawings and post-it notes.

Turning back towards Blaine, Kurt grinned widely. "This is my room; I'm one of the designers." "Wow, that's awesome! Can I see some of your designs?" Kurt shifted restlessly, looking conflicted. "Well, I haven't really shown a lot of people my work, but I guess I could make an exception."

Kurt turned his back to Blaine and walked over to the desk, bending over it to ruffle through some papers and wow, Blaine did definitely not take the opportunity to stare at Kurt's ass. "Stop staring at my ass," he called out, looking over his shoulder at Blaine. Blaine jumped and spluttered. "I-I wasn't, I just-I" The musical sound of Kurt's laughter filled the room, and Blaine stopped talking. "Relax, Blaine, I was just kidding!"

Kurt emerged a few seconds later with a thick, blue folder filled with paper. Opening it up he showed Blaine his drawings. "They're amazing. You're really talented!" Kurt blushed. "I-Thank you." He smiled nervously.

"So, what do you think?" asked Kurt after a few seconds of semi-awkward silence, gesturing to the room around them. "It's really cool that you get to work here!" he said sincerely, smiling softly. He wondered how much it was normal for a person to smile during a day, because he had been smiling a lot.

Kurt grinned again. "So, what were you doing here? I mean, I know you had an interview, but what position were you going for?" Working hard to tear his gaze away from the movement of Kurt's lips, and how soft they looked, he looked up. "Journalist." Looking just a bit disappointed, Kurt opened his mouth again. "Aww, that means you'll be out there with the boring people." "Yeah, well at least I can come see you during breaks." "You better."

They spent the next few hours talking, and it didn't take them long to figure out that they had a lot in common. They were both from Ohio, they had both been members of their school's glee clubs. "You were in the warblers? We competed against you! I was in New Directions!" "Are you serious? That's so weird. We could easily have met in high school!"

"I can't believe you did that!" laughed Kurt after Blaine had told him about the 'When I get you alone' fiasco. Blaine had a similar reaction when Kurt told him he had had a crush on his soon-to-be stepbrother. "Shut up," said Kurt, but his words held no real menace. It didn't take Blaine long to realize that he had fallen for Kurt. He had fallen hard.

After a few hours, Blaine began to feel queasy. "Are you okay, Blaine? You look a little pale." Kurt had a worried frown on his face as he stared intently at Blaine. "Yeah, I'm-I'm fine," he said, but the violent shiver that wrecked his body just seconds later sort of ruined the effect of the words.

Kurt reached out to feel his forehead, and drew it back after a few seconds, his frown deepening. "You're burning up, Blaine." Blaine sighed deeply, shivering again. "Yeah, I-I get sick easily. It must be fr-from the rain earlier." "Come on, let's find you somewhere to lie down." Kurt grabbed Blaine's arms, dragging him into a standing position.

Once he had Blaine situated on the couch in the break room he went to see if he could find anything that might help him. Looking out of the window, the rain was still beating against the windows loudly. Somehow, while he was talking to Blaine, he had managed to forget about the storm.

Returning with a few pills and a glass of water he found Blaine lying on his back on the couch, hands pressed over his face, breathing harshly. "You need to sit up, Blaine," said Kurt softly, putting a hand on his shoulder. "I don't wanna," whined Blaine, rolling over so his back was towards Kurt. "Honestly, Blaine, this will help get rid of your fever."

Blaine slowly rolled back, staring grumpily up at Kurt. "Fine," he grumbled, sitting up and taking the glass of water and pills from Kurt's hands and swallowing them down. Just a few minutes later Kurt heard the unmistakable sound of snoring coming from Blaine's direction, and he settled himself in a chair close to him, deciding to try to get some work done.

A few hours later Blaine woke up, feeling a lot better than he had when he had fallen asleep. "Blaine?" Blaine opened his eyes, staring up at the person standing over him. "Hello." His voice was awful. Kurt laughed. "Finally back in the world of the living, huh?" He smiled softly. "How long was I asleep?"

"I'm not sure. A few hours, I guess. I think the storm's nearly over though." Blaine rubbed his eyes and sat up, turning to look out of the window. The rain had nearly stopped now. "Do you think it's safe to go out?" Blaine asked, yawning tiredly. "Probably. I want to make sure you won't faint on your way home first, though," he said, reaching out his hand to feel Blaine's forehead. "I don't think you have a fever anymore, but you should still take it slow for a while once you get home."

"I'll need to reschedule my interview," said Blaine suddenly, as he and Kurt were in the elevator, going down to the first floor. "Yeah, I guess," smiled Kurt.

Once they were out in the rain, both going in opposite directions, Blaine turned to Kurt. "If I don't get the job, can I still see you again?" he asked, trying not to sound too hopeful. "I was hoping you'd ask that," said Kurt, leaning in slowly, pressing his lips against Blaine's. It was still raining, and Blaine was sick and cold and hungry, and he felt pretty much like shit, but it was perfect. Absolutely perfect.

After a minute or so they pulled back, gasping for air. "I'll take that as a yes, then?" asked Blaine once he was sure he could breathe again. Kurt nodded, reaching into his pocket to pull out a small piece of paper. "Here's my number. Give me a call." Blaine took the note and held it securely inside his hand. "I will," said Blaine, smiling widely, before they both went their separate ways.


End file.
